True Love Really Kills
by Amore and Aria
Summary: After the whole TOR incident, Sibuna needed a break from the mystery. All time to search for a lost friend. But what happens when this lost girl is found? New mysteries that's what. However this mystery can bring them to their breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry guys. Aria and I have been stuck in an alternate universe. Yea..we're that awesome. So here's a new story. This is Amore by the way. I only know HOA, Kickin it, Austin and Ally. So yea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Fabian are you sure you want to do this?" Eddie asked. The American looked at his British friend compiling maps. His blue eyes scanned the map so many times he could memorize them.

"Yea I'm sure." He answered. Eddie let out a defeated sigh. Boy was he persistent on this. Confused? Okay after they all graduated Fabian made it his plan to search for Nina. Of course Eddie was against this. What if she moved on? But Fabian was dang persistent. He only told Eddie these plans the rest of yet to find out.

Fabian flipped the lock on as he closed his suitcase. He spent his whole life here and now it was time to say goodbye. He scanned around the red walls now all bare. A pain in his heart came. God he would miss this place.

"You okay?" Eddie asked. His American accent echoed off the walls. Fabian nodded as he pulled up his suitcase. Eddie let out a smile and followed him out. The two entered the common room and placed themselves on the couch.

"Do you think the others will agree on this?" Fabian asked. Eddie stood silent. He knew the gang would say yes because of their loyalty to Fabian but he didn't want to give Fabian too much hope they might find her.

"Yea. I'm sure." Eddie let out. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend and best friend walk out. "Hey Yacker,KT."

The girls said hello and placed themselves on the couch. Patricia next to Eddie and KT next to Fabian. Both of them giving each other awkward glances. Fabian noticed this as he asked what was wrong. The girls automatically responded Nothing and looked away when they both said it.

Eddie was about to ask Patricia something when KT noticed how Patricia wanted to drop the subject. Instead KT cut him off and asked. "Where's Alfie?"

"Someone mention my name?" Alfie asked munching on a cookie. KT let out a smile and just assured him they wanted to know where he was. Alfie nodded and sat down alone in a chair besides Patricia. He noticed something off about her.

"You okay Trixie?" Alfie asked. Patricia nodded.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Fabian took a deep breath. He needed to tell them. What's the worse that could happen. They yelled at him. Patricia probably dropped a liquid on him but he needed to know. All this year it's been gnawing at him.

"We're going a road trip!" Fabian exclaimed.

"What?" They asked.

"Yea What?" Eddie asked.

Fabian didn't know why he lied but he needed them to say yes. And this was a way they could say yes. But soon a lie came after another. "We're going on a trip to America."

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Just to spend time together." Fabian lied. Fabian looked into her eyes. Blue with Blue. What a thing Patricia hated about Fabian was that he could get her to do anything. They were close and practically knew everything about each other.

"I'm in." Patricia said.

"Me too." Alfie and KT said. Fabian smiled at KT and blushed when he noticed KT saw him. Fabian looked at Eddie. As did the rest of Sibuna. If Yscker found out I lied she's gonna kill me. Eddie shook his head.

"I guess were going to America."

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Review. Comment. Follow and all that chiz. So bye for now. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

******AN: Hey y'all it's** **Amore here. So yea it's chapter two. I'm thinking until we get 7 and above reviews I'll update. Cause I just want people to read this. Also read our story reflection for Kickin it. We really want to express the #ProjectBeautiful**

**Please can we get some new readers. Thank you for all the reviews. I have is story planned out but I may have a few questions. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT **

* * *

"Great, we'll leave in Tomorrow Morning ." Fabian smiled. Letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he held. God I am a liar. The others nodded in their heads wondering what to pack. Well at least Alfie was. The girls well that's not important for now. Alfie spotted Willow walking into the room and stood up.

"Hey baby." He spoke. Willow turned around surprised and relaxed when she realized it was Alfie. She greeted him with equal affection. KT smiled at the couple. If only she could find someone like that. She stood up and was about to head to her room when she realized if she left Eddie would ask Patricia what they were talking about.

"Hey Eddie?" KT asked. "Can you help me with something?"

"Um...Sure." Eddie answered. Patricia knew what she was doing and thanked KT. As the two left she realized she and Fabian were the only ones in the room. That was not something new for her. She and Fabian had been great friends and with Sibuna it brought them closer.

"So you excited?" She asked. Fabian nodded averting her gaze.

"What's going on Fabian?" She asked.

"Just... Wondering if I should bring my books with me." He lied with a little stutter. Patricia rolled her eyes but laughed. Classic Fabian to worry about books.

"Don't have a Mary** (1)** about it. It is vacation remember?" She teased lightly. Fabian laughed with her. He assured her he won't. Patricia soon left to go packing and Fabian put his head in his hands. He hated lying to people. And especially Patricia.

She knew exactly how he felt about Nina. Always worrying something bad would happen to them. Either dead, possessed, or unable to love. And they could never so a thing about it. The weren't chosen like Nina and Eddie.

In a way how they were the same brought them closer. They were the same. They fell for Americans and both suffered some rude threatens of their relationship. He mentally laughed at his irony of his situation. Still his head in his hands he let out a muffled groan. He lied to find a girl and he didn't know where she was.

_This is a mess. He thought. _Fabian looked up to see Patricia and Alfie in the hall just staring at picture of Frobisher Smythe. **(2)** He gave out a confused face as he approached them cautiously. "Are you guys okay?"

They snapped out of it. Before leaving to their respectable rooms they muttered out "Yeah, of course."

He shook his head and entered his room. All barren and empty. Tomorrow he would be leaving and off to find a run away chosen one. _Wow. Life was just great. _

* * *

"So what were you and Yacker talking about?" Eddie asked folding KT's shirts. At her delicates and socks KT stiffened. What should she say? It wasn't really meant to be told aloud. She shook her head and spoke "Just Girl Stuff."

"Girl Stuff?" He asked. "Like?"

"Just Girl Stuff Eddie." KT announced. Eddie was about to ask again when KT picked up two matching socks and thrower them at him. "Ball up my socks Eddison."

Eddie laughed forgetting about the question. KT let out a sigh of relief. She finished packing her delicates and closed them up. She went to close her luggage when she realized she was missing her key. _Ah I left it in Patricia's room._

"Hey Eddie, I'll be back. Just got to get something." Eddie waved her off. Balling up her socks. When KT closed the door, he waited 5 seconds before searching her room. Okay so maybe it was wrong to snoop. But Eddie was the Osirian. Protectiveness was already in him. When it had to deal with Yacker he was extremely protective.

Eddie looked through the drawers to see nothing. _Of course she's leaving why would she leave something here._ Eddie was about to give up and head to the kitchen when he heard so song playing.

_"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age "_** (3) **

Eddie saw a light coming from KT's backpack and picked up her phone. Beside it was her diary. The little worn book he held in his hand felt like a ton. What should he do? Eddie looked around and went to the recent page.

**Dear Diary, **

**You will not believed what happened. WE GRADUATED! Yes! But I'll be honest Im going to miss this place. It's the first place that felt like home. I met these great people, but aside from that what happened today. With Sophia. Turns out she was evil and made this whole ceremony. Eddie and Fabian came saying it wouldn't work as Mara turned to be the sacrifice. **

**They fought it out and Eddie went to the pyramid. After he touched it this yellow glow started coming out and filling his whole body. Then he fell. We all thought he died but he just lost his powers. Sorry Eddie :'( But we saved the world and that counts. Then we all had prom. Awesome! **

**But that's not the interesting part. I was sitting in my bed late when I heard someone shuffling outside. I followed it and it was Patricia. Shocked! Yea me 2. She was trying to hide something so I followed her from a distance. I saw what it was.**

**So later I ask her and she told me everything. No liquid pouring so that's good. I felt guilty about her trusting me with that so I told her my secret. I can't believe it. Her secret my god. I want to spill. **

**But... I can't write it. This is too big even for you dear friend. (4)**

"Damn it." Eddie muttered and closed the book. At the sound of a door creaking he hid the book in her suitcase. KT smiled and entered the room.

"What's wrong Eddie?" KT asked. Looking around the room just for caution. She trusted Eddie but when it came to Patricia he was protective. _Nothing's out of place. It's all good. _

Eddie bit his cheek. _Just my best friend and girlfriend hiding something from me._ KT was waiting for his response. So he let out a fake smile and spoke.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

* * *

**What are KT and Patricia hiding? Why can't they tell anyone. Be careful in this Story you must pay idea to detail. Little things could mean the biggest things. **

**1) Mary means freak out**

**2) Is that something to be worried about.**

**3) This song is important**

**4) What could be so big KT can't write it**

**Bye guys. REVIEW -A&A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whats up my viewers. Amore if you can tell well this mostly a filler chapter. The story will pick up as it goes along but you might have to wait. School is okay I guess. Oh but before I forget CHECK OUT OUR STORY REFLECTION, if your a kickin it fan. Well yea..**

**Disclaimer; We own nothing**

* * *

"They're hiding something! I just know it!" Eddie exclaimed as he walked into his room. I mean old room. Fabian was just sitting on his mattress when his American friend disrupted his thoughts. Fabian looked up as Eddie continued to talk.

"I mean she's my girlfriend. And KT's my best friend. What could be that big a secret? And since when does Yacker trust KT?"

"Eddie, have you ever thought maybe its nothing." Fabian suggested. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Dude, the thing you need to know about girls is when they say nothing that means there's OBVIOUSLY something going on. I mean if KT can't trust her diar-" Eddie cut off his words realizing he gave away something. Fabian widened his eyes. When Patricia and him read her Diary she pushed him into a tank.

"You read her diary? Eddie that's an invasion of privacy!" Fabian exclaimed. Eddie snorted and tried to defend himself.

"You and Yacker did the same thing!" He argued back.

"That's different. We thought she was evil!" Fabian countered. Noticing they were exclaiming and someone could hear them he calmed his voice. "Eddie I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yea Yacker would tell me if it was important. Right?" Eddie asked. Fabian nodded his head as the two sat in silence.

"Fabian?"

"Yea Eddie."

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean the whole look for Nina thing?" Eddie asked trying to word his sentence delicately. Fabian let out a sigh.

"Yes I am sure. It's just...I need to know."

"Fabian you don't-"

"Eddie how would you feel if Patricia left you all of a sudden. Huh?" Fabian asked. Eddie stood quiet remembering how useless and pathetic he felt when Robert used Patricia against him. _Everyone has a weakness you just have to know what buttons to push. His dark voice taunting me. Leave her alone. _

"How would you feel that the person who changed you and completely fell for and just left you. Without any kind of warning. Making you wonder every day what you done wrong. Even though you done nothing. And When you know there's nothing you can do to change it." Fabian spoke.

Eddie stood silent. He did know how Fabian felt. Well just some parts. Patricia broke up with him over the summer. It hurt. Watching the person who actually liked you for you and you even drop your force field for. Just to rip your heart to pieces.

But Patricia and him got back together. _She came back._ Nina and Fabian didn't. Eddie looked at Fabian.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

* * *

"You guys hurry up!" Alfie exclaimed. Eddie and Fabian were carrying their luggage as the girls walked down the stairs. As Alfie looked up he saw KT and Patricia in a very personal conversation. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yea of course." Patricia answered. Alfie shrugged and began jumping up and down.

"We're going to college and America! Isn't this exciting?" He was so hyper he stumbled back into the door. Patricia carefully brought him up laughing the words 'careful'. Alfie smiled.

"Too much sugar." He answered. "Oh I got to tell Willow bye. I'll meet you guys outside." He ran to find a perky ginger. Patricia and KT smiled at their friend. A smirk crossed the auburn haired girls lips.

"Now on to your secret." KT blushed and walked Ahead mumbling jokingly 'I'm not listening.'

Alfie was walking down the corridor trying to find Willow when he came across the kitchen. Wouldn't hurt to look right? He walked inside to see a batch of fresh cookies. With it was a note attached.

**_For my lovelies._**

**_Have fun in America, and college I'll miss you all. _**

**_Love, Trudy_**

He smiled and took a few of them. A thing he would miss Trudy's cooking and Trudy. He put the cookies he put for the ride near the forks. Picking up the tray he placed them in a container and went to the cookie. He picked up the cookies next to the knifes. Skipping down hall came Willow smiling humming as she moved along.

"Hey baby."

"Alfie!"

* * *

"Patricia! I will not." KT answered. Patricia frowned.

"Why not? I mean it's not like-"

"Shhh here they come." KT warned. The girls had already put there luggage in the trunk of the car and awaited for the boys. The car was grey and could hold six people and had space in the back. The girls were seated in the back so they couldn't have there conversation overheard. As Alfie wanted always to be in the middle. So leaving Eddie and Fabian in the front.

"Hey guys!" Alfie peeked his head out. KT and Patricia laughed at his eagerness and continued to speak. Alfie looked ahead to see in the distance talking to Eddie and Fabian. _Probably wants to say bye._ The two left as he talked into his phone.

"Guys? You ready?" Eddie asked. They nodded as he took the passenger seat. He would've drive the car if it was in the _right way_- his words exactly. Since being in England his whole life Fabian took the wheel. Alfie smiled.

"Lets hit the road. America here we come!"

* * *

**So that's how. Like I said its a filler. My dad calling dinner so got to go. Well don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. So have a nice day and bye -A&A**


End file.
